Bitter Sweet Restart
by CameraShyIntrovert22
Summary: Shanks didn't know how he ended up there, just that there were quirks, heroes and villains. Now, he has to adapt to this new life, make new friends and enemies along the way, and live his life with no regrets. Can the former pirate move on from his previous life on the high seas, or will his world crumble around him?
1. All alone

**Hey there, this is a mainly focusing on Shanks, though many of the One Piece characters like the Strawhats will be in there. I've seen stories of Shanks before as the main character, but even then it'll still be with someone else in the mix, so I wanted to give this a try. Also this will be a cross over with Boku no Hero Acedemia and i just wanted to see what direction his story will take. And so this was the mess that wawas created, enjoy. I dont own One Piece or Bnha, they belong to their respective owners.**

Shanks walked around the busy streets, pulling down his black baseball cap to hide his bright red hair. He tilted his head down, making him look highly suspicious if not for the bright kill-me-yellow shirt and floral patterned pants he was wearing. He had switched out of his captain's cloak, straw hat and white button up, all of which were to big and dirtied anyway, in favour of his stolen goods to remain unrecognisable to the public. He had enough experience to be a professional at being undercover. Though he may just be one of the most, if not the most flamboyant pirate, he had a... tough childhood to say the least.

Sneaking around into another dark alley, Shanks sighed, wondering how all this happened to begin with.

Flashback*

Shanks held back the water that was threatening to spill over his eyes. Around him lay thousands of people, splattered with liquid red roses that bloomed across the floor like a bouquet of deadly poison. As blurred eyes scanned across the battlefield, he could recognise so many who have fallen. So, so many. Allies, comrades, crew, friends, family, lover. All so different, yet all bound by a single word. Nakama. They were all his Nakama. So why? Why had he failed them all? Why did everyone die when he had survived.

Shanks sank to the ground. Around him were a few sole survivors, all of which were from the other side of this god damned war. He could hold it in anymore. Salty tears dripped down his face, some landing in his mouth, reminding him of the sea. The wide sea that was his home, now only brings up painful memories of those he once had with him. Lifting his head, he opened his mouth and screamed. It was a pain filled sound, filled with his sorrow, guilt and hate, fused with an insanely powerful haki blast, stronger than any others he had ever let out. Everyone was dead now. That finale yell to the heavens above shook the very core of their world, making it tremble and quake.

He surveyed the crimson battle field, pirates from every sea, revolutionaries from every part of the world, marines from every head quarters, all dyed in the same colour, bathed in the same life liquid. Among them were the second pirate king, a hawk-eyed man, the most beautiful woman and many, many more. Some marines had seen the sheer idiocy in their actions to purge every pirate from the planet and had joined their side. Some include, Vice Admiral Coby, Vice Admiral Garp and former Admiral Aokiji aka Kuzan. People like Blackbeard had no sides and died in the middle of the cross fire. Yet, it was no use. A good half of the world's population have been decimated, with the last survivor on the brink of death.

Akagami stood back onto his shaky feet, taking a few steps forward. Each step was agonisingly slow and it took all his will not to scream out in pain. He stumbled his way through the piles of dead corpses, making his way through the sticky blood, eyes focused on one thing. If he was going to go out last, he will restore the beloved hat passed down from the generations to its former glory. He stood in front of the last owner of the hat. Bending down, he plucked it of from where it had laid askew on his surrogate son's head. The hat had been battered through the generations, each holder destined for great things, now soaked through with crimson liquid. Shanks used what little clean part of his captain's cloak to wipe off any of the scarlet liquid. He used his nails to scratch off any of the dirt and dried blood on the hat. Plucking off some of his once beautiful bright red hair, he tried as best as he could to knot back some of the holes from bullet shots. Though he could do nothing about the burn marks.

As he took one last look at the somewhat repaired mugiwara, he couldn't help but voice out his final thoughts, "I'm tired."

Then, darkness.


	2. Restart

When Shanks had opened his eyes again, all he could see was white. The colour of freshly fallen snow, the colour of purity, the colour of new beginnings. A colour that he had not seen in so long, because of the damned war that had dyed everything in sight a deep crimson that was at least an inch thick by the end. Thinking of the war, he could only just remember the laughter of his nakama when they were all together, the cries of them when another comrade had fallen, and the rightful fury in their eyes when looking at the enemy that had wronged them. Yet, at the end of it all, what was it all for? No one had won, no one ever does in a war. And now, all he could think of was the silence. The deafening, heavy silence that was at the end. When there was no one else there to laugh with him, cry with him, fight with him, even though there was nothing to fight anymore. Nothing to fight for anymore. Freedom? What freedom? Nakama? Their all dead. Self preservation? Ha! He would rather die at that point. So there he was, staring at the endless space, before he finally closed his eyes once again.

When he regained consciousness once more, he didn't open his eyes. He couldn't. He could hear noises, almost like machines, but they were very muffled. In fact, most of what he could hear was just a low ringing sound that was steadily getting louder and louder. Then, he realised that he could feel his limbs, though they were numb as well. He tried to move, well _tried_ , but only managed to wriggle his fingers a little. Suddenly, a wave of pain, and another, and another, each wave increasingly worse, just like the ringing in his ears that was giving him a headache. There was also a putrid smell of gas and trash that was growing stronger. All of his senses were overwhelming him, causing his head to spin, before a loud pop responded through his ears and his eyes fluttered open. Light flooded his vision and all he could think was, how was he even alive? He realised that he was lying on the ground a few seconds later and tried to sit up. Bad idea, he realised a few seconds later as the blood rushed from his head, forcing him back to the ground with a hard thud, aggravating a few of his wounds. He laid there for a moment, be for trying again. This time, he made use of the wall next to him as support. Slowly, he stood up, and still using the wall as support, he limped to the edge of wherever he was and looked down.

His eyes went wide, he was on a building, but that was not what had surprised him. It was the sheer height of the building. Sure, there were tall buildings back home, but this was ridiculous! And judging by his surroundings, this was not the tallest it could go. The next thing that surprised him was the strange moving things that seemed to carry people on black roads. As well as the many other weird contraptions. Just where in the world was he? He stopped thinking about that for now, choosing to check over himself first. He looked over all of his wounds first, feeling over his body. Seems that the major wounds had all mysteriously healed, leaving a few minor wounds, nothing life threatening. Even his arm had regenerated, and how he hadn't realised it earlier was beyond him. However, he did realised while checking his body, that his shirt no longer fit him, in fact it was at least twice his size. Had he shrunk? Or did his clothes grow? Either way, he made a mental note to check it out later. Speaking of clothes, his was in shreds. His once white button-up is now black and red from the burns and blood, riddled with tears and holes. His cloak was in a similar state, though with a lot more bullet holes. His pants were salvageable, though not in the best shape. There was surprisingly much less blood on the article of clothing and what little blood there was had blended in with the floral pattern. Though there was quite a lot of dirt and grime on it as well as a few holes, he wasn't I'm quite as much of a rush to replace it as his shirt. He realised that he also had his sword and the little cross dagger that had been gifted to him by Mihawk. Finally, the worn out old straw hat that sat on his head, still the same as he had left it when he 'died'.

He looked at the beloved mugiwara, tears threatening to spill from the memories of war. He shook his head. He would grief after he has figured out where he was, but for now, he would stay strong and keep them alive through their memories. He clenched his fists, he will get stronger, to protect his future nakama.

He looked up at the sky, holding the tattered straw hat on his head, and swore to get even stronger, strong enough to protect, strong enough to do what he could not the first time. While doing so though, he saw something in the distance, heading right towards the building that he was standing on. He quickly ducked to the other side of the building, where he hid behind the wall. As the figure approached, he realised that it was a blond man with hair like rabbit ears and a giant smile that looked very fake. He also saw a boy with a head of green hair clinging onto the man's leg for dear life.

Was that kid stupid? Doesn't he realise that he was meters above the ground? Then it hit him, how was the man even flying?! Shanks shook his head, technically he was also able to fly. Well, more like running on air than flying but still.

He watched as the man and the boy landed safely on the roof of the building. The kid instantly melting onto the floor like his legs were jelly. The man started lecturing the green haired boy about his recklessness. He thanked Kami that he was able to speak the same language as them. Then just as the man was leaving, the kid shouted.

"Can someone like me become a hero like you? I don't have a quirk, but can I still become a hero?" _( I don't actually remember what he said, it's been too long, but this is kind of what he said right?)_

What's a quirk? Isn't that a bad thing to have? He continued listening to conversation, only to gape as the muscular form of the man shrunk and shriveled into an angular stick figure. The boy started to freak out and accuse the man of being a fake. He continued to listen in on their conversation, watching as the man ,who's now known as All Might, explain how he got to that state. He watched as All Might told the kid how he would be unable to achieve his dream. He watched as the kid's expression slowly fell. He clenched his fists, what kind of person just tells a kid that they will never be able to achieve their dream? He never told Luffy that. Luffy never told his crew that. And while Hawky may not be the best with kids, he certainly never told Zoro to give up either. Soon, both of them left, a tense air left behind.

Shanks slowly got out from his hiding spot, using Gryphon as a crutch, before limping out of the building. He walked onto the streets, people of all shapes and sizes giving him weird looks, as if they were any more normal than him. But then again, it's not everyday you see an injured person roaming around. The wheeled contraptions whizzed past him with the speed of a sea train, emitting fumes that he would rather avoid if he respected his lungs. Even Benn's smoking smelled more natural than those poisonous gases. But he ignored all of those, choosing to push forward till he can find out what was happening. So he continued on, randomly wandering the streets of this strange and foreign place, at least, he did for five minutes. That was when a loud explosion resounded in his ears, before another came, and another, and another. Before long, he was following the string of explosions, sprinting towards burning building where walls of fire and columns of smoke rose to the sky. Setting his sites on the area, he ran as fast as he could towards it, injuries be damned.

Once he got there, all he could see were four things. The fire, the heroes, the slime monster and the explosive hostage. All around him, there were questions of where All Might was, and why the heroes weren't doing anything. He looked to the heroes. One was made out of wood, not very effective against the first and explosions. Another was spurting out water from his hands at the fire. All they could do was try to minimize the damage caused by the sludge thing. Suddenly a green blur raced forward, throwing his backpack at the monster. He began to valiantly try to free his friend, that's when he realised who the kid was. It's the same kid from before! From the corner of his eye, he saw the same blond man in his deflated form, ready to inflate and defend the boy. However, he could clearly see the strain on the man's face, so just before he could buff up, he moved.

Shanks took a few step forward, the heroes yelling at him to stop, the wood one even trying to make a grab for him, though the fire stopped him. He didn't even hesitate, choosing to continue on in his steady pace. His haki slowly rising with each step, all directed to the monster that was suffocating the explosive teen. The villain felt it as he closed in, his hold on the hostage loosening enough to allow the green kid to pull his friend out. The villain didn't look away from Shanks, no, couldn't look away. Then he dropped, frothing at the mouth, completely out cold.

"Weak." He muttered.

He turned his attention to the green kid. He saw the hairs on the boy's back stand, cold sweat forming at his brow, tears in the corner of his eyes. He was still clutching onto his friend with shaky arms, in fact his entire body was shaking. His friend on the other hand, looked like he was trying to intimidate him, despite the sweat also forming on his eyebrows and his inability to stand up straight. With a smile, Shanks let up on his haki, letting them breathe again. He looked towards the green child before saying.

"Good job, hero."

And with that, left in a burst of soru. The last thing he saw, was the brightening of green eyes, and the deepening of a scowl.


	3. Awkward Encounter

**Hey, its me again. I just wanted to say thank you so much to Lil asthmatic and JCVD for reviewing. It means so much and since I'm a new writer, it's always nice to receive feedback on my work, so that i can improve. I know my writing style is not the best, so thank you to everyone who took the time to actually read this.** **As for your question JCVD, I dont exactly know what's going to happen in the story myself. When I write, my brain supplies the idea and I put it down on my phone. If I don't like the idea after a while, I just scrap the entire thing and redo it. Just like this chapter, I had it planned for a week already, but i decided to redo the entire thing. I have seen the crossover of Spiderman and I understand how you feel about the canon thing. And even if my story does end up following canon, then I'll try my best to make it entertaining at the very least. However, judging by the direction this chapter has taken, I think that the canon may suffer quite a bit from Shanks being there. But anyways, on with the story.**

Shanks stumbled as he abruptly stop at the alleyway, taking a few seconds to catch his breath from the soru. He was stupid, why did he think that was a good idea? He made his way further into the shadows, his hand leaning against the rough wall as support, the sharp rocks digging into his palm and fingers. His breathing was ragged and forced, as he ignored the stench of piss and smoke. But soon, his strength failed him and his legs gave out to the cold unforgiving ground. All he could do was lean against the brick wall, and think of what to do next.

The first thing that came to mind was, find out exactly where he was. If he could do that, then maybe he might be able to find a way home, well, what's left of it anyways. The next thing to do would be to find a few clothes to replace his old ones. He would rather not be running around in his own dried blood and dirt. Also, that would make him less recognizable, seeing as a crowd of people and heroes have already seen him. His red hair, while not the most uncommon hair colour here, would still stand out, especially with the straw hat. After that? Well, he'll cross that bridge when he gets there.

He cut of his train of thoughts, deciding to actually do something productive instead of sitting there. That's when he realised a newspaper, sitting innocently in front of him, scattered and faded, but still comprehensible. Shanks struggled to pick himself up, straining his muscles to lift his body weight. Any kind of information was welcome, even just the name of the place or a simple sentence to help him understand what was happening. And when he finally managed to pick it up and dust it off, he realised that he may have found the jackpot.

"All Might saves the country again? Hero and Villain rankings, Quirk Studies Breakthrough, Villains are getting Smarter, World Weather... these papers pretty much have everything I need! Wait... the world map is..."

Shanks' eyes widened in disbelief and shock. He wasn't anywhere near home, in fact, he wasn't even in the same world! There was no Grand Line, no Red Line, or Calm Belts, there weren't even the four Blues. Instead, giant land masses filled the oceans, bigger than any continent in his own world. Now he had to figure out just which of these land masses he ended up on. Flipping to the next page, he continued to read about quirks, heroes, villains, and everything he needed to now about this world, or the basics of it at least.

Chucking the paper aside, Shanks could only think of one thing. He won't be able to get home. Yeah, there was nothing to go back to, and yeah it would just bring back bad memories of war. But they deserve to have a proper burial, and he knows that there was no one who would be able to give them what they deserve.

That's when a tidal wave of loneliness washed over him, giving way to a flood of emotions that drowned him in depression. It had struck him that there was no one else with him in this foreign world, no one who would understand the sheer pain of his loss, the despair of his soul, the cries of his body. No one left to embrace, to love, to treasure and protect. It was just him. And as the rain drops began to fall, he couldn't tell whether the wetness on his face had been his own, or the heaven's.

~00~

The rain hadn't gotten any smaller since he had left the alleyway. There were very few on the streets, only a few with giant colourful mushrooms over their heads protecting them from the storm. Some had given him pitying looks, others looked at him like he was insane. Shanks chose to ignore all of them in favour of finding shelter. He didn't mind the rain, in fact he welcomed it, it reminded him of the sea back home, but he would rather not let his new clothes be soaked through.

The bright yellow t-shirt had been recently stolen off a random shop he happened to pass by. Everyone seemed to have crowded inside to seek cover from the rain, so it was quite crowded, making it easy for him to 'borrow' a few items. He had also taken a bag fro the counter when no one was looking, as well as a black baseball cap from one of the mannequins. Now, he had his new clothes on and he old cloak, shirt and hat inside the bag. Another thing that he had found out was, he was around age fifteen, somehow he had been de-aged when sent to this world. No wonder his clothes were too big.

Then, just as sudden as it came, the rain stopped. Perhaps he had been so occupied with his thoughts that he had not realised that the rain had died down. Looking up at the orange sky, Shanks noticed how fast time had past, it was already evening. Looking back down, it seemed that he had accidentally wandered into a residential area. This made him note that he had to find a temporary shelter and probably a job so that he could buy an actually decent place to stay. Shanks continued to muse to himself when...

"I don't need your help Deku! So don't expect me to thank you! Just because that fucking extra decided to call you a hero, don't you dare even think about joining UA! You hear me?!"

Looking to his left, he saw the explosive hostage from before, cornering the green haired boy. The jerk had lifted the poor boy by the collar, his other hand exploding very close the the kid's face. Just before he could step in though, the explosive teen dropped him and ran away. Just then, All Might walked round the corner, smiling down at the boy with pride. Then, the grandeur of him stopped in a fountain of blood from his mouth, as he changed back to his stick like form. Of course the kid himself was freaking out, looking like he was going to pass out from either nervousness or fanboying. He listened in on their conversation, not wanting to intrude but not wanting to leave either.

"All Might?! W-what are you doing here? I-is it b-because of this morning, I mean ~ mutter mutter~"

Shanks sweat dropped at that. Perhaps he does have a quirk, after all, that level of muttering was not natural.

"My boy... please stop that, it's creepy."

"Ah! I'm so sorry!"

Shanks sweat dropped even more.

"You must be wondering why I'm here. Well, I was wrong about you. Let me askask you, when you ran in to save that boy, I was there. What made you do it? What made you run in to save that boy even when you were probably the weakest one there?"

Ouch, that has to hurt his pride a little. He could have phrased it a little better. the boy looked down at the ground, like he was thinking back.

"Well, Kacchan is my friend, and when I looked at him, he seemed like he was calling for help. So my legs just moved on their own."

He considers that jerk a friend? He must either have the patience of a saint, or is very desperate. And Kacchan? Really.

"That my boy! That is what true heroes feel when the see someone in need of help. Their legs just move on their own. You had reminded me what it means to be a hero, in fact you nearly made me go save you both if not for the other kid. So I now ask you this, do you wish to inherit my quirk, and become my successor?"

"What?!"

Well that was a surprise, were quirks even inheritable?

"Is that even possible? And your quirk, the media had asked you countless times about it, but you always manage to shift their attention elsewhere. What exactly even is your quirk?"

Curious, so his quirk has never been revealed before, and apparently it has the ability to be passed down.

"The name of my quirk is One for All. It has been passed down from generation to generation, with each generation making the power stronger. I'm currently the eighth holder of One for All and if you accept, you would be the ninth."

He continued on with a history lesson of how the quirk came to be, explaining One for All, as well as All for One. Shanks took note of all of this, keeping it at the back of his mind for future use.

"So do you accept this power? Do you wish to be my successor?"

Aren't those two the same thing? If the kid accepts the power, he would automatically be the successor right?

"Yes!"

"What's your name kid?"

He doesn't even know his name! Who goes around, asking a kid who he doesn't even know the name of, to be his successor? Of an extremely powerful quirk much less.

"Midoriya Izuku, sir!"

"Midoriya, you too, can become a hero!"

Shanks sweat dropped once more, did he really need to inflate? Suddenly, a fountain of tears erupted from the kid's, no, Izuku's eyes, forcing him down to his knees. It was almost comparable to Sanji's nose bleeds, it was so impressive. Just then, as he was about to leave, he stepped on something, something soft and thin.

"MREOW!"

A cat that had somehow been laying directly in front of him, had it's tail out. And he had stepped on it. Instantly, the demon spawn started scratching him and tearing into his clothes. Damn that thing, those were new! Thankfully, he had used busoshoku haki to protect him from any harm. Unfortunately, the commotion that had been caused had attracted the attention of the duo.

"AAAAHHHH!! Wait, red hair, sword, flower pants...It's you! How long have you been here?!"

"How much did you hear?! Don't tell me you've been here the whole time!"

They both yelled at him at the same time. Shanks just froze on the spot, his brain unable to process everything at once. It seemed that after everything that had happened to him, his mind had simply quit. So he said the only logical (to him) thing.

"Um, hi..."

 **And that's it. A cliffhanger of sorts. the dialogues are pretty different, I know, but I really don't remember what the actual lines are and to be honest, I don't really care. As long as the message gets across, I don't really mind. Plus, this seemed like the best place to end the story so sorry if it's very short. See you guys in he next chapter!**


	4. Strange Happenings

**Hey! I know it's been kinda long since I have last updated, but as you can see the chapter is much longer.** **But because of that, I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors. I have to spell check everything myself.** **Thank you to everyone who have left a review. I really appreciate the support and just knowing that this story is being read by anyone is really encouraging.** **Unfortunately, I'm in my O level year and won't be able to update as much. Especially during mid year and end of year. So sorry in advance. But anyway, on with the story.**

He honestly had no clue how he had ended up where he was now. He was currently sitting on top of a beaten up, dirty old fridge, watching the green haired student clean up a beach. Why had he not just run? He looked at the sea, reflecting on what had gone down after being discovered.

~ two day ago ~

"Um, hi…"

Shanks froze, unable to say or do anything more. The two were still freaking out about their secret being exposed, the kid switching between hysterical ranting and creepy muttering. Meanwhile, the adult of the group was pulling at his long bunny bangs and shouting with blood spurting out of his mouth. It had been a truly comical scene.

Finally, Shanks snapped out of his trance, remembering once again how to move his mouth and speak.

"Um, guys?" Shanks tried.

"He found out! What if he tells the media? This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!"

"Hello~" Shanks tried again.

"AHHHHH! All mights secret is out. This is all my fault! ~mutter~~mutter~"

"Guys, everyone's gonna hear you both you know?" he increased his volume, hoping to attract their attention.

"What am I going to do?"

"Their all going to go after all might now!"

"THIS IS BAD!"

"~mutter~~mutter~"

While the two continued to have a mental breakdown, Shanks had developed a twitching brow. Seeing no other choice, he let his growing ire out.

 **"SHUT UP!"** he commanded, his voice sharp and imbued with a bit of haki.

Instantly, the two had shut their mouth, looking at him in stunned silence. The blond opened his mouth to try and speak, though a piercing glare sent his way quickly made him shut it.

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions right now. So do I. But it won't help if you both just stand there freaking out in the middle of an open neighbourhood where anyone can hear you. So why don't we just find a nice, private place to talk. Is that alright with the both of you?" Shanks calmly stated.

Seeing the logic in that, and also not fully recovered from the shock of it all, they simply nodded. Letting out a sigh, Shanks pressed two fingers to his temple, trying to alleviate the pain. He had noticed a slight headache that had been distracting him throughout the day, but since he was so used to headaches from hangovers, he simply ignored it and took it was his body adapting. However, during the chaos that was the slime monster and the ruckus hat had been caused, the headache few from a dull throb at the back of his head, to a full blown hangover level of pain.

Looking back at All Might and Izuku, he saw that both of them had yet to make any move to get to a more private place.

"Well, do either of you know of any private spaces where we will be able to talk? Or would you both just prefer to continue imitating fish?" Shanks deadpanned, not wanting to deal with their shenanigans any longer. His headache was bad enough as it is.

"Well, I do know of a place where we could go to. No one will overhear us there and we'll be able to talk freely. But there is one slight problem…"

"What's that?"

"Well… I'm not supposed to let anyone know that… well, you know…" All Might let out an awkward laugh as the christmas coloured duo looked at him exasperated.

"Well, what about you?" Shanks asked, looking towards Izuku.

"W-well, I do know a park that is mostly deserted during the night. Night... wait, what time is it! I have to go! My mom must be so worried right now! The park is south of here, I have to go!" Izuku yelled as he ran, waving goodbye to them.

Shanks and All Might could only stare at the green haired boy running of into the distance, a trail of green disappearing into the horizon. Was the kid sure that he was quirkless? He sure ran fast for someone who doesn't have a quirk, maybe it was something like soru, but much weaker. Either way, he didn't ponder over it too much, his headache was bad enough.

"So, are we going?"

"Y-yeah!"

~00~

The walk to the park wasn't too long, even with all of his minor injuries. The only thing was the uncomfortable awkward silence that had developed between them. They were probably the most awkward fifteen minutes of his life… new life? Whatever, it was uncomfortable either way. In fact, it nearly beat the pants incide - nope, not going there! His crew **and** Mihawk would come back from the dead to kill him if he even thought about it.

Upon reaching the park, it seemed that Izuku had been right about the fact that the park was pretty much a ghost town at that hour. Shanks looked around, the park seemed pretty ordinary, a few trees here and there, a clear pathway, some fallen leaves. The only reason that he could think of why there would be no one present was the lack of proper lighting. Sure there were a few lampposts scattered here and there, but nearly half of them didn't work, and those that did were so dim that it was hardly worth the electricity bill.

The entire park looked like it might have come out of some shoddy horror film with a low budget. No wonder everyone chose to avoid it at night. While he was musing though, All Might had taken it upon himself to find a clean bench for them to sit and talk. Looking towards the big guy, Shanks had to sweat drop at the site. Seeing a guy with shaggy blond hair, sunken cheeks and an oversized shirt, sitting on a bench at night with a single dim bulb above him, made the number one hero look like a poor homeless guy. It was truly unflattering.

Shrugging of the thought, Shanks walked towards the bench, taking a seat next to All Might. They sat like that for a while, neither knowing quite what to do in the situation that they were currently in. Finally having enough of the silence, All Might decided to ask first.

"So… why don't we start of easy. How about an introduction first? I'm All Might, the current number one hero." he started.

Shanks nodded, seeing as the man before him knew next to nothing about him, while he already knew about the man from his snooping was slightly unfair.

"My name is Shanks. I'm… orphaned, so I don't have a surname."

Really? Orphaned was the best you could think of? Well at least it was better than saying you were a pirate captain to the number one hero. Shanks thought to himself privately, internally wincing at the worst lie he had ver came up with. Though it had not been entirely untrue, he had been orphaned before Captain Roger came. All Might seemed to have bought the lie though.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise that you were… well, which pro hero are you? Most of us don't give out our real names to protect our families. Though I guess you don't really have a - no! I didn't mean it like that!"

Shanks shook his head at the older man's antics, waving of his mistake.

"It's fine, it's my fault that they're gone. I wasn't strong enough to protect them -"

Seeing All Might trying to say otherwise, he quickly added, "but they wouldn't want me to think like that. So I'll just get stronger to protect those close to me. As for your question, I'm not hero, and I doubt that I would want to be want either. As quoted from a friend 'I like heroes, don't get me wrong. But I don't want to be one! Cause heroes need to share their booze and I want all of it for myself.'"

All Might had to do a spit take then, though with blood instead of water. He couldn't believe it, a kid with no hero's license, using a powerful quirk in broad daylight in front of a huge crowd of people. Was he insane, did he want to get caught? Sure it was to save someone, but he knew how things worked in the government, he wouldn't be let off so easily. Also, what was that definition of a hero?

"Wait, how old even are you? You don't look any older than eighteen to me."

"I think I'm fifteen. I… don't really keep track of my birthday, so I think I should be fifteen."

Shanks lied through his teeth, hoping that such a lame excuse like that would work on the number one hero. Thankfully, it seems that the blond was much more gullible than he thought.

 _His breathing deepened._

"What! You're that young? You're not supposed to be using your quirk like that unless you have a hero's licence you know. Also, how much did you find out about me and Midoriya?"

 _The edges were a little fuzzy._

"I heard everything from the roof you were both on this afternoon, and everything from this evening as well. And that wasn't my quirk, it is… something that is personal to me…" Shanks explained, deciding that hiding the truth would be of no benefit to him.

 _He ignored it._

"So you know everything huh? Well I have to ask you to keep everything you heard a secret please." All Might had said that in his most serious voice.

 _The light seemed almost glaring._

"Of course. I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyways. That would just be painting a target on my back."

 _He ignored it._

"Well can I go now?" Shanks asked, suddenly feeling incredibly exhausted.

 _Why was the world spinning?_

"Wait! Do you even have a place to stay kid? You said you were an orphan, and I saw quite a few injuries from this afternoon."

 _He ignored it._

"I'll be fine sir, I'm not weak."

 _What were those black dots?_

"I cannot in good conscience let a kid roam around at night with villains on the loose. Especially seeing as said kid has numerous injuries!" All might exclaimed.

 _He tried to ignore it._

"I said I'll be fine!"

 _He really tried._

Shanks stood up. A piercing pain shot through his head. And the last thing he could think of was some kind of alcohol would be nice right then.

 _Numbness_.

~00~

Floating.

He felt like he was floating, but there was a strange pressure on him too. The air felt strange as well, like it was much denser, thicker. He breathed in. His eyes shot open immediately.

A few bubbles escaped from his mouth in his shock, though seeing them made his body kick into high gear.

'Up, higher, towards the light.' he thought.

He continued upward for a solid minute, making his way towards the light above.

He was near.

So close.

Almost there.

He reach for the light.

The water surface broke, as he took a giant gasp of air, trying to keep himself afloat.

'Where am I?' he wondered, looking around him.

A vast expanse of ocean surround him, the clear liquid glistening in the sunlight around him. Gentle waves crashed against his body, the serene lullaby of the sea wind whispered in his ear, the pleasant sun's rays warming his upper body. He had barely left the sea for a day, and yet he already misses all of this.

He looked around, searching for any land of sorts. As much as he loved to sea, he would prefer not to spend all his energy on staying afloat.

Then, just as he had that thought, a mass of land began to emerge from the water right before him. Not just a simple rock either, it was a full blown island with trees, hills and everything.

He floated there, gaping at the land that had just emerged, before simply shrugging it off and swimming towards it. Weirder thing had happened in the new world.

As he got closer to the island though, he could have sworn that it looked familiar. Like he had been to it before. Though it was probably because a lot of the islands in the new world also looked similar to it.

Walking onto the sandy shore, he realised that the headache that he had previously had all but disappeared. And for that he was relieved.

He strolled deeper in, heading towards a forested area in hopes to figure out where he was. He felt like he was doing that a lot lately. He wondered what the deal with this island was though, it seemed to give him a sense of deja vu at every turn. He just couldn't place his finger on it though.

Passing another tree, he spotted a cave from the corner of his eye. He decided to leave no stone unturned and went in without hesitation.

The cave was dark, not dark enough for him to trip on everything, but just dark enough that he's not able to make out much detail. He carefully went deeper into the cave, trying to find anything.

Then, he felt some kind of weak presence, almost like a person that was near death, yet different at the same time. He made his way towards it slowly. Feeling around, he found something.

A smooth stone wall stood before him, ancient language carved deep into the rock, a language few were able to decipher. A poneglyph.

Not just any poneglyph though. The Rio Poneglyph.

This island… he had been here before.

Raftel.

He started getting light headed as soon as he had realised that though. The last thing could register in his mind was the presence of a few thousand people and a soft voice whispering to him. A voice that he recognised.

~00~

When he woke up once again he noticed three things, the first thing he noticed was how much better his headache had gotten. Sure it was still there, but it was barely noticeable compared to previously. The next thing he noticed though, was that he had no idea where he was.

The place looked like a hospital ward, a few beds, equipment and other thing he didn't even know the name of. Had he ended up somewhere completely different again?

He quickly got out of the bed that he had miraculously ended up in, that was when he realised the last thing. He was in a flowy gown and all of his previous minor wounds had been healed completely! Only his scars were left. This was the second time where he had woken up to find his body healed.

It was honestly getting kind of creepy.

He noticed that his bag had been placed on the other side of the room, next to an IV drip. He made his way towards it, checking the contents of it. His hat was still there, so was his clothes, though his sword was nowhere to be seen, but at least he still had the little cross around his neck.

Just then, he heard the doorknob rattling, causing him to automatically slip into his combative stance. However, he hadn't expected a short old woman, a mouse… bear… whatever it was and two tired homeless-looking guys to appear.

Using some kenbunshoku haki (observational) to see if any of them were a threat, he relaxed his stance. Though his stance had already seemed relaxed considering how casual he looked while standing.

All Might he already knew he could trust, he just seemed to give off that aura around him. The short lady was not a threat either, she just seemed to emit that kind grandmotherly feel around her.

The… animal, though seeming to look incredibly innocent at first glance, had him feeling a little bit nervous, like his very being was being deconstructed and observed. Like a test subject.

And finally, the last scruffy looking guy in the room. He looked like an insomniac, scruffy version of Hawkeye. Dark, broody, and completely intimidating. Thankfully, he had enough experience with Mihawk to be unfazed by the stare that he was giving Shanks. However, he felt no malicious intent, only cautious unease paved with good intentions.

Of course, he did see the suspicion in the man's eyes once he relaxed his stance. Seriously, how paranoid can one get. Sure he was a Yonko at one point, and was part of Roger's crew in the past, but here he was just some injured fifteen year old kid.

His thoughts were broken by a high pitched voice that came from… the animal?

"S-sorry, can you repeat that again?" Shanks asked, not hearing what the mouse thing had said in his shock.

"Of course. My name is Nedzu, principal of this school. From what I have heard from All Might here, you had fainted after talking with him last night. He brought you here straight after." the now named creature repeated.

"And you have some explaining to do young man. What were you thinking walking around with those injuries! How did you even sustain those injuries in the first place? Did you have a run in with a villain?" the old lady berated, glaring at him.

"I've had worse before, so it wasn't a big issue or anything. But as for how I got them… it's kind of personal for me." Shanks muttered out the last part, suddenly finding the floor much more interesting.

"You also had the weapon with you, a giant sword, why were you carrying that around with you? In fact, where did you even attain that? There are no shops that would have legally sold anything to a kid like you, and I doubt that you would even have had the money for it." the scruffy man questioned.

"Well, Mr-"

"Aizawa."

"-Aizawa, the sword had been passed down from my family for generations. It's the only thing I have left of them, so I never sold it off." Shanks thanked whatever deity up there that he did not have the lying skills of Luffy. That would be bad.

The man didn't seem to buy his lie, but didn't push it either. Bunny ears continued to stay silent.

"Well, we heard that you fought a villain yesterday, and that you did not have a Hero's licence. You realise that is illegal right? We also heard that you are currently a homeless orphan. Though when we looked, there were no records of you. Not even overseas. Just what are you hiding?" the tired man continued interrogating.

Shanks panicked for a moment. What was he going to say? How was he going to explain his sudden appearance in this world? Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself, and prepared for the major bullshit he was about to spew out.

"Well, my birth was never recorded in the first place. My parents didn't want to risk it, considering the ability we have. What I'm about to tell you must be kept a secret, do you all promise that you won't tell a soul about it?"

Every head in the room nodded.

"My family has a secret ability that one in every few million can inherit. I happen to be that one in a few million. The ability is call haoshoku haki(conqueror's). Before I explain what that can do, you'll need a basic understanding of haki.

To put it simply, haki is the power of one's will. There are three different types of haki, two attainable by those with a strong mind, body, will and enough training. One that you have to be born with. The strength of the haki depends on how strong the person's will is, and each person will naturally be more drawn to a certain haki.

Firstly, kenbunshoku haki. The power of observation. I need one of you to try and hit me."

Aizawa volunteered, going in with a held back punch, not wanting to hurt the kid. But instead of his fist connecting with flesh, all it felt was air. He tried again, this time with a kick, but the red haired boy simply dodged while intoning the motion. This carried on for awhile, each attack missing and every attack being called out before it even happened. Finally they stopped.

"As you can see, kenbunshoku allows me to somewhat predict my opponent's movement. I can also slightly sense someone's intent and emotions. It can manifest in different ways like sight, my friend who is sniper has that. You can only avoid it if your opponent has a stronger will than you, in that case it would be useless. This one anyone can learn, though most don't bother as it takes a long time to master.

Next would be busoshoku haki. The power of armement. Once again I need someone to hit me. I won't be dodging and I need someone who can hit hard."

This time, All Might went, though a little hesitant. The blond man pull his hand back, then struck as hard as he could in that shriveled form. He was still stronger than the average man of course, having put around 1% of his quirk into his strength. The blow landed. Dust flew everywhere. All Might started to panic that he had hurt the kid. But as the dust cleared, all that could be seen was the boy covered in some weird black material that had spread around his entire body.

"That was busoshoku, or better known as armement. It allows the user to shield themselves from any blunt force attack as well as any pointed weapons. Some are only able to create an invisible barrier, but some are able to do what I just did and coat themselves with their own will. Also, if you were to have some kind of weapon, you can coat that as well and make it stronger, like swords and arrows. Once again it can be learnt.

Finally, haoshoku haki. Or conqueror's haki. I will explain it to you first before I demonstrate. This haki, only one in several million have it. I only know of thirteen people that had this rare power, all of which are powerful and have changed the world in their own rights. This power allows the user to exert their willpower over others. In other words, unless, you have a strong willpower, a blast of haoshoku haki will render you unconscious in less than a second. I had a friend who managed to take down fifty thousand people with it. It can also be used to tame beasts. Now I will show you."

And with that, Shanks unleashed a wave of haki, only at five percent of its full power. Each person in the room had different reactions to it. The old lady was on her knees, Nedzu was holding the wall, Aizawa was clenching his fists so hard that they were white but remained standing and All Might's breathing became deeper. He let up on it immediately.

"That was around five percent of my actual power. If the haki was strong enough, it could even damage the surrounding floors and ceiling. It was simply too dangerous for me to be recorded down. And all written records of me have been lost to the sea." Shanks finished his speech(bullshit).

They all recovered from the wave of pure willpower, crowding around each other and speaking in muffled voices. Then they turned back around to face him. Nedzu started.

"I'll be honest with you. Your quirk is simply too powerful for us to just let you roam around with. And I'm sure you don't want to be confined to some orphanage. So we're proposing a solution. How would you like to join UA?" the principal said.

Shanks stared at them with a blank look. A comical question mark floating above his head.

"What's UA?" he questioned.

They looked at him weirdly.

"Why this school of course! If you attend the hero course, you will be able to attain a hero's licence and we would rest better knowing that you won't be a threat to society in the future. We'll also provide a place for you to stay seeing as you're homeless, and three meals a day. You would essentially be posing as a student who got in through recommendations, which is technically true."

Shanks thought over it for a moment. On one hand, he would be able to freely use his haki after he graduated, as well as gain a place to stay and food to eat while learning about this foreign world. On the other hand, no freedom or booze! He pondered for a moment.

"Alright, I'll join."

And the rest was history.

~back to the present~

So that was what happened in that short amount of time. He had been introduced to the rest of the staff and they had been informed of his situation. He got move in to his dorm, and he even got back his sword.

He finally learnt of the old lady's hero name, Recovery Girl. He was also informed that he was going to pose as a student who had gotten in through Aizawa, also known as Eraserhead's, recommendation.

Somehow, in all the fiasco, All Might had convinced him to help out with Izuku's training, so there he was. What a weird way to start a new life. Then a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come on Shanks! We're going for the run!"

 _Wish Benn was here, he would know what to do. Probably hit me over the head, then give me booze._

And all he could think of was that familiar voice back on that island.

 **And that's a wrap! Man that was a difficult on to write. And to edit as well. Wonder what that voice said… oh well! Guess you'll just have to find out! Have a great day!**


	5. Doctor's Appointment

**Hey a new chapter! It been a pretty long time, I know. Just as a warning, there is going to be a minor OC in this chapter that would only be used in this chapter to progress the story in the direction it is heading for. That and Aizawa will be kinda OOC for a bit of the chapter. So I guess this is kinda a filler chapter but kinda not? I'm not very sure what this is. Still, I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

" _Shank- idiot- us again- Shanks…"_

" _What? I still can't hear you! Hello?"_

" _Reach out- friend- Shanks!"_

" _I still can't hear everything you're saying!"_

" _reach- us! Late- waking- meet again."_

" _Wait what? No! I need to know what your saying! Wai-"_

Shanks woke up in a cold sweat, his clothes stuck to his body like glue from all the liquid rolling down his face. His blanket wrapped up and tangled around him from all of his tossing and turning. His heart rate was quick, as was his breathing. The alarm clock beside his bed flashing the glaring red numbers of 0515.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly calmed himself down, lest he vomits like last time. That had been a disaster, his entire dorm reeked for days after and he had to clean all of it up. Just thinking about it made him gag.

It had been six weeks since he had been given his dorm. Around seven and a half more months till the entrance exam. Seven and a half more months for him to find out what those dreams meant.

He had been getting these dreams constantly for the past two weeks, every time in the same empty space with someone calling out to him. He hadn't gone back to the imaginary Raftel again though. Yet the voice was definitely the same one that he heard heard on Raftel. He just could for the life of him remember though. Well, at least they had kept the nightmares at bay.

Sighing, he got out of his bed, choosing to go out to explore instead mulling over something like this. Of course, that meant that he had to get the slip from Aizawa. He was slightly annoyed that he had to get permission to leave the school ground. But what could he do?

He had to think of some excuse as to why his records were not found. Saying that he was a pirate emperor of another world who had survived a war was not a good way to explain things, especially in front of a pro hero. Seeing as he was already seen on the news using haoshoku, he thought that he might as well have used that as an excuse.

Of course, while explaining kenbunshoku and haoshoku wasn't needed then, he figured it would be better for the long run. He knew that with haoshoku alone, he would be too powerful for them to not keep an eye on. Taking that into consideration, he knew he would not be able to keep his haki a secret for very long. Especially since All Might had already seen him use busoshoku.

It would only have been a matter of time before they found out about it. And when they do, he would lose what little trust he had before. Then there would only be two scenarios that he could see playing out. Neither of which are ideal.

One was that they would capture him, and question him. Then they would keep him on a short leash. A very short one. As in the any-wrong-move-and-we-will-shoot kind.

The second would be, he would hurt some of the heroes who would try and capture him, making him a villain of sorts. He would be hunted down, giving him no way to access information freely, and making himself a target.

So, no. He would rather give out information that had been common knowledge in the New World than be locked up in either situations.

 _Take that Benn! I can plan ahead, despite what you think._ Shanks quietly chuckled to himself, thinking if his first mate. A small throb of pain came from the back of his head, almost like Benn was right there hitting him on the back of the head.

Even in a completely different dimension, and without a physical body, his first mate was still there to remind him of how much of an idiot he was. Though to be fair to Benn, he had promised (several times in fact) that he would come back to haunt his captain, if only to keep him out of trouble, which had a tendency to follow him around.

Quickly grabbing his hat, which had been kindly repaired by someone called Best Jeanist, he flung the door open. Only to find Aizawa standing at his door, hand raised and prepared to knock. He stared at Aizawa dumbly, quietly wondering why he was standing at his door. After all, the erasure hero was not a morning person considering his usual hero work. The scruffy man looked at him with an unimpressed face, looking like he hadn't slept in years and had only been surviving on the godsend called coffee. Though knowing him, he probably did at some point.

"Um, Aizawa-san, why are you here?" Shanks questioned, a sweat drop forming at the back of his head.

The man simply gave him a deadpan stare, his bloodshot eyes digging holes into his skull, before taking a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket and shoving it into his hand.

"Here's your form. We're going out to get your existence registered, and also to test for a quirk seeing as your haki is not a quirk according to you. Hurry up, you made me wake up at this ungodly hour." he said in a completely monotone voice, yet somehow conveying his annoyance at the end.

No wonder he looked like someone had taken a piss in his sleeping bag. Shanks rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, shoving the piece of paper into his pocket. He had been given a few new sets of clothing around five weeks ago, when they realised that he was still wearing the same clothes from when they had met. He had to come up with another lie of course, saying that due to his family being so strong, they mostly roam the seas. But they had the misfortune of hitting a tsunami and it was by pure luck that he had washed up on one of the beaches. It had been a half lie, so it wouldn't be as obvious as a white lie.

Running after the hero, he couldn't help but think to himself. Would he find friends in this school, friends close enough to be called nakama? And will they still be friends after they learn the truth of him? Wild thoughts flew around his head like missiles, hurting his head every time another though hit him. Letting out a sigh, he caught up with Aizawa.

~00~

They had reached the place by seven. The train had been empty, seeing as they were going at such an early time. Still, it had been an incredibly long ride, just how far is this place? Stepping off the train, they walked another fifteen minutes to a run down building, with graffiti and old faded posters on the walls. Was this really the right place?

"We're here. We had to get you to a safer place than the local doctor because you yourself said that you were too dangerous. We don't need any unwanted attention. Also, we'll be keeping your haki under wraps, so try not to go around using it in broad daylight, problem child." Aizawa intoned.

It seemed that his title had been changed from 'red-haired brat' to 'problem child', not that far off actually. He let his eyes sweep over the building once more, before finally entering the suspicious place. As soon as he entered though, he finally understood the meaning of never judge a book by its cover.

The interior was a complete one-eighty from the exterior. Pristine white walls were lined with enormous paintings. Hallways stretched, branching off into more hallways. Bright lights shone through the place, bathing them in an ethereal glow. And all he could think was one thing.

 _Just how extra is this place?_

Aizawa seemed to find amusement in Shanks' awe, the corner of his lips minutely quirked up into a smirk. The amusement lasted for a total of three seconds though, as he walked ahead of him, not looking back to see if Shanks would follow. They ended up going through a series of corridors and rooms, each one as empty as the next, before finally reaching a giant metal door, with at least ten different locking mechanisms.

 _Seriously, how extra is this place?_

Aizawa looked at the numerous locks in place, murmuring under his breath. It sounded suspiciously like 'paranoid bastard' but he couldn't be sure. Then, with a sharp intake of breath, he kicked the door.

"Open up you idiot! You have an appointment!" Aizawa thundered, his quirk activated from the sheer intensity of the yell.

Shanks was taken aback, he had never seen the teacher so worked up before. Ever. He always had cool and sometimes disturbing expressions, so this had startled Shanks a little. But it seemed that the yelling had worked, for as soon as the words came out, clicks of locks and grinding of gears could be heard, and the door unlocked.

There stood a short man, white hair sticking up in every direction. His eyes a dull grey, darting around the place, before finally landing on him. The suspicious gaze bore through his skull, the intensity of it was honestly impressive from a man of such short stature. The state stayed on him for only a few seconds though, as the man's head suddenly jerked down.

Or rather it was smacked down by someone.

"Stop looking at the kid like that already, he's here for the analysis." Aizawa gritted out.

Then turning toward him, he said in his most sadistic voice.

"His name's Seijo Yamato. An underground pro hero called Doctor Analyse(I know, _so_ creative). His quirk is Analysis, which allows him to scan a person completely and gain the knowledge of every aspect of the person, be it physical, mental, emotional, or even latent potential. He is a shut in hermit with no life and~"

"Stop! Don't just reveal my identity! Come on! You're still holding that damn grudge?!" the now named Seijo yelled.

Looked like there was some history between the two, if the slight hostility in their intonation was any indication. Though they seemed to share a sort of mutual respect, perhaps for the fact that their quirk was useless strength wise and they had to work for all their fights.

A hand grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room snapped him out of his musings. For such a short guy, he sure was fast while walking. Shanks was led to a chair the sat in the middle of the room, along sides a table and a lamp. It would have looked like an interrogation room if not for the insane looking contraptions that covered the four walls.

"Come on now kid, we ain't got all day." the doctor snapped at Shanks, his irritation clearly showing.

"He doesn't even know what to do you dimwit. Just get on with what _you're_ supposed to be doing." Aizawa growled out.

They started facing off in a glaring competition, lightning literally shooting out from each for their eyes. Shanks simply sweat dropped, thinking of how much time was being wasted on that impromptu competition.

 _Hypocrites_.

Though, as amusing as that was, Shanks did not want for it to drag on for too long, but seeing the expressions on their faces, it did not seem like it was going to end anytime soon. So, he cleared his throat in an attempt to gain their attention.

No reaction.

He tried again, louder this time.

Still nothing.

Sighing, Shanks got up from the chair, and sauntered up to the glaring pair, a sly grin forming with every step he took. The stopped just next to them, and in a loud obnoxious tone, he voiced.

"Geez, just kiss already, the sexual tension in this room is suffocating me!"

 **That** had gotten their attention. A dark, ominous aura flared up around them, only made more terrifying by the fact that both of them had activated their quirks. Aizawa had his demonic red eyes and floating hair, looking like he was possessed by a demon. The doctor one the other hand, had his dull grey eyes turn into an icy blue, his look felt like it was piercing through his very soul, collecting every information on him.

His instincts told him one thing though, _run_.

And without a second thought, he took off, with the two grown men chasing behind him like rabid dogs…

Finally though, things had settled down.

"So, how does this work?" Shanks questioned, hoping that it wouldn't require too much time to complete.

"Actually, I've already completed the process while we were chasing you down. I have to say though, I've never seen something like this before. It's fascinating." Seijo said.

"Really?! That was quick…" Shanks exclaimed.

"Well? We don't have all day you know." Aizawa once again deadpans.

"Fine, from what I can tell, he does have the potential for a quirk, though there seems to be something blocking it from manifesting, almost like a lock has been placed on it. Also, there is another power in him, which I'm just going to assume that's the haki that you have been telling me about. Though…" he trailed off.

"Well?" Shanks prompted, quite surprised that he had a latent quirk.

"... there is something quite odd about how your body functions. In a normal body, there are tracks of 'energy' I suppose, and these tracks would run throughout the body. Of course, each individual would have different tracks, depending on their body type, health and several other factors. However, you are an abnormality.

You have the tracks of course, but these tracks would shift around every minute or so. Not just shift in fact, they also seem to grow in length and width as well. I'm not sure how this would affect you in the future, though you seem to be having no problems at all. That's what I find odd, seeing as your body is somehow accommodating your ever changing tracks without any kind of repercussions. Other than that though, you seem to be perfectly fine." the doctor concluded.

Shanks stared at the man, confused. On one hand, he didn't really care about his seemingly odd condition, though on the other hand, it may cause unforeseen issues to arise in the future. He wasn't too worried though, he figured that he would simply cross the bridge when he got there. Or he would just take it apart and use the bridge parts to make a new path.

Though, the part about having a quirk intrigued him. He hadn't realised how much this world would have affected him. As he pondered on those, Aizawa conversed with Seijo on the implications of his 'condition'. He wasn't even his student yet and Aizawa already felt some kind of sense of duty towards the brat.

"There won't be any major side effects from this will there?"

"I can't say for sure. This has never happened to anyone I've scanned before. There are many outcome of this though. In the best case scenario, he would live out his life like any normal person, in the worst case though, he may be paralysed or even die."

"What? Is there anything that can be done then?"

"Sorry, but the kid would just have to hope for the best. There is nothing I can do to stop it, surgery is impossible since we run the risk of severing one of those tracks from all of the shifting around."

"So you're telling me to just sit tight and hope that the brat would make it through and live to a ripe old age of eighty without any complications?! He's going to be my student in a few months, I won't just let him die."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you to do. There is no other way. Anyway, the kid is strong enough to be in your future class, he won't die from something like this."

The two bickered back and forth, all while Shanks was standing there, watching it like a tennis match.

 _Well, at least my future teacher cares about me._ A small smile crept onto his face, as he continued to spectate the old married couple.

~00~

 **Omake**

"Geez, just kiss already, the sexual tension in this room is suffocating me!"

Both heads turned slowly toward him, each exuding a dark ominous aura. Then in a moment of perfect synchronisation they chirped.

" **Oh We'Ll sHOw yoU sUffOcatIOn!"**

Shanks stared at the both of them for a split second, and it was at this point he knew… he f***ed up.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!"

" **Accept your fate brat!"**

"Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!"

 **~00~**

 **And that's it! Finally it's done. As you can see,this chapter was mainly something to get the story moving. For those who are worried about there being an OC in the story, he is literally a one time character. He has no character development, and no main part in the story, only something to keep the ball rolling.**

 **And I'm sorry to announce that this story would probably be on hold till the end of the year. I truly have way too many thing one my plate right now. So sorry to anyone who is interested in this story. It's not discontinued though, just on temporary hiatus. Once again, I thank you for everyone's support on this crappy story of mine.**


End file.
